The Day You Cried
by Qiana Elfsong
Summary: Harry has been using Ginny and she's sick of it. She finds solace in the arms of our favourite Slytherin. DG. Hjust about everyone. HrR. Rated R for language and gasp naughty scenes. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: The characters in this story that are from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling, if they aren't from Harry Potter, they belong to me. (Obviously)

If anyone has any questions on this story, email me at **acisseji@hotmail.com**

Chapter 1

It was the first day of school and the Gryffindor common room was full of noise. Students bustled about, talking while they unpacked their numerous belongings. Shrieks of "I haven't seen you in ages!" and "Oh my God, you will never believe what happened on the holidays!" echoed throughout the red and gold lounge. Amidst all the chaos, two seventh years were seated on the comfy red chairs, gossiping.

"How were your holidays?" Lavender Brown asked her best friend Parvati Patil, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder. Her green eyes were afire with curiosity. "Meet any… boys?" she continued, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Nobody new," Parvati said evasively.

"So obviously it was someone you'd already met," Lavender caught on quickly. Parvati shrugged her slender shoulders. Her grey eyes didn't quite meet Lavender's. 

"Come on spill." Lavender pushed.

"Well…" Parvati began, nervously tucking her dark brown hair behind her ears. "You know how Harry and I kind of had a thing back in fourth year, but nothing happened."

Lavender nodded, her attention caught.

"We met at a Quidditch match and well, things kind of escalated from there. One thing led to another and…"

"You guys had sex?!"

Parvati nodded slightly, her cheeks flushed.

"I'll tell you about it later," Parvati said before Lavender could ask. "What about you?"

"I'm still with Dean. Same old story."

"Have you guys… done it yet?"

Lavender blushed. "Not yet. We're taking it slow."

"You guys have been together for almost three years!"

"So I think I really love him," Lavender said sincerely, confiding in her friend.

Parvati smiled, happy for her companion.

Suddenly, their attention was drawn to the door. The Dream Team had arrived. An infatuated and somewhat vacant look appeared on Parvati's face. Lavender rolled her eyes.

"Hi Harry," said Parvati breathily. Harry grinned back. _Lord he's sexy_, Parvati thought. Harry's thick unruly black hair kept hanging down over his emerald green eyes. He had worn contacts since the beginning of his sixth year. He was no longer the small, skinny boy he had been. Constant training on the Quidditch field had made his body lean and muscular and he had grown several inches. Parvati couldn't stop staring at him.

"Parvati. Lavender." Harry nodded to each of them in greeting, his voice a deep baritone.

"_Hi_ Parvati," said Ron, a wide grin on his face.

"Oh, hi Ron. And Hermione." Parvati replied, clearly distracted.

Lavender glanced at Ron and Hermione's linked hands and since Parvati obviously only had eyes for Harry and he didn't seem to be minding that, she decided to depart.

"I think I'll go find Dean," she said, unconcernedly leaving her friend by herself.

"Ron and I are going to… um… unpack," Hermione excused herself and Ron. Harry looked at them, grinning wickedly.

"Yeah, Parvati would you like to help me _unpack_?" he said offering her his hand. Parvati nodded and, taking his hand, they left for their dormitories.

Across the common room, a pair of sad hazel eyes watched with jealousy.

***

Ginny Weasley watched as her brother and Hermione Granger exited the common room, obviously heading for the dormitories to engage in improper conduct, and as Harry Potter led Parvati out to do exactly the same thing.

Three years ago, she had been infatuated with Harry Potter, destroyer of the Dark Lord. She had been distraught when Harry and Cho Chang a pretty Seeker a year older than Harry became a couple when Harry was in his fifth year. However, during the summer Cho had had a fling with Draco Malfoy, Harry's nemesis and the 'perfect' couple had broken up.

In Harry's sixth year, he fell into a slump and became a serial dater, working his way through the people his age like Hannah Abbott of Hufflepuff, Katie Bell his fellow Gryffindor Quidditch player and Morag McDougall of Ravenclaw. Then at the Halloween ball, all Ginny's dreams had come true. Harry had kissed her! Ginny smiled at the memory. That night, Harry and Ginny had slept together. It was also the night that she had found out about Hermione and her brother.

__

Ginny shut the door with a soft click. She turned and made for her dormitory. All too late she saw a shadowy figure approaching.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione demanded. The older girl cast a glance at Harry's door and smirked. "Never mind."

"Well, I wonder where you're going at this time of night," Ginny sneered sarcastically. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"I won't tell if you don't."

Ginny nodded in agreement, then both girls headed in opposite directions. 

Hermione and Ron and been fucking for ages. Since their fourth year. They had started just before Harry and Ginny had. Ginny had been ecstatic when she realised Harry wanted to continued their nighttime activities. She had foolishly thought that Harry was as in love with her as she was with him. Of course when he continued with his endless string of girlfriends, she finally realised that Harry didn't love her and he never would.

But she could never break it off with him. She had invited him to the Christmas ball last year. Ginny remembered the sneer on his face.

__

"Sorry, Gin. I'm going with someone else."

"Who is it this time, Harry?"

"Blaise Zabini," Harry said without a hint of regret.

A Slytherin? Harry had rejected her for a Slytherin? Ginny fumed silently. She knew then that it had to end. Ginny had every mind to tell Harry that it was over right then but he walked over in only a pair of striped pyjama pants and kissed her before she could say anything else.

Ginny couldn't think when Harry kissed her. 

Ginny took a deep breath and resolved to never let the same thing happen to her this year. She was through with Harry. She smiled happily and went to her dormitory to unpack. And unlike the seventh years, she planned to unpack her clothes.

***

It was the first day of lessons and Hermione couldn't wait to get started. Her bushy light brown hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Her blue-grey eyes sparkled with anticipation. Arithmancy was first, then Potions, not her favourite lesson but… Her train of thought vanished when Ginny Weasley walked into the dining hall for breakfast. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

Ginny had grown up to be a beautiful sixteen-year-old. Her dark red hair was straight and long and pulled into a neat ponytail. Her fair skin was sprinkled with a few freckles, which didn't detract from her looks at all. When she smiled her warm brown eyes lit up.

Hermione hated her.

Ginny was Harry's whore and had for almost a year now. Hermione was surprised no one else noticed. Not even Ron. To him Ginny was still 'Little Miss Perfect'. Still, Hermione had to laugh. Harry slept around. Everyone knew that even Ginny, but still she followed after him with her puppy dog eyes. Well, it served the bitch right.

Ginny started towards Hermione, hoping to fill the empty space in the bench beside her. Hermione quickly moved to fill in that space. Ginny looked down, hurt. Hermione sneered as Ginny moved to the other end of the table and began flicking through her Arithmancy books. This was looking to be an excellent year.

***

Read and Review plz- I love you for it!


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: The characters in this story that are from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling, if they aren't from Harry Potter, they belong to me. Yep, that's all I have to say.

****

A/N: I know I didn't mention in the previous chapter, but these characters are JK Rowling's. But it does get soooo tedious to do it every single time.

Sorry I didn't explain this before but the bits in between asterisks (*) are flashbacks (thank you to Champagne Dav for telling me it was confusing). I couldn't get the thing to upload Italics. In the future I will write flashback before a flashback. Sorry for the confusion.

Thank you to all my reviewers. You helped me a lot. XOXO

Now: on with the story!

****

Chapter 2

Ginny sat by herself at the end of the Gryffindor table. She watched as Ron went to sit next to Hermione, who made space for him the moment he walked in the door. She watched as Harry walked in holding hands with Parvarti. A tear slid down her face and she angrily wiped it away. She hated feeling like this: jealous of her brother, jealous of his friendships and relationships.

Ginny piled food onto her plate with no intention of eating any of it. The first years sitting next to her sniggered and made pig noises. Ginny glared at them and then sighed and sank into her thoughts.

Suddenly Ginny's attention was drawn to the door. Pansy Parkinson was squealing loudly and hugging Draco Malfoy. His tall muscular frame stood stock still, not responding to Pansy's enthusiastic greeting.

"Oh, Draco," Pansy gushed. "Why weren't you on the train? It just wasn't the same without you."

Draco shrugged and, untangling himself from Pansy's arms, entered the Great Hall. Pansy pouted, flicking her long, straight black hair over her shoulder, disappointment in her icy blue eyes. Draco ignored her.

His gaze swept the room and fell on Ginny. His eyes narrowed, his piercing silver gaze fully concentrated on her. His pale blonde hair was tousled, draping sexily over his forehead. Gone was the skinny, pointed faced boy that despised everything. After Draco's fourth year, he had shot up and now towered over everyone at six foot four. After contemplating Ginny for what seemed like eons, he walked over to the Slytherin table to eat.

Ginny let out the breath she had been holding. She couldn't help but remember the last time she had encountered Draco Malfoy.

__

*Flashback*

Ginny sat in the empty compartment, the Hogwarts train taking her back to her home. Harry was staying at the Burrow for the first few weeks of the summer, as was Hermione. Then Harry would leave and stay with Sirius, his once-fugitive godfather, and Hermione would go back to her parents. Ginny wondered if Ron knew about Harry and Hermione.

Looking for an empty compartment, Ginny had opened the door to reveal Harry and Hermione locked in a passionate embrace. Hermione had looked at Harry with such intensity. She had never looked at Ginny's brother that way. Ron would be heartbroken if he found out. Harry and Hermione had been so lost in each other that they had even noticed Ginny back out of the compartment, shutting the door with a soft click.

No wonder Hermione hated her so much. If Ginny hadn't been so in love with Harry, maybe she would have noticed that Hermione felt exactly the same way. And how could Harry stoop so low as to go for his best friend's girlfriend, even though everyone, including Ginny, would have him. Ginny had never felt so rejected in her life.

Tears slid down her face silently and soon Ginny had broken into all out sobs. She couldn't help feeling hurt and excluded by the people she was closest to. Ginny was crying so hard that she didn't hear the compartment door slide open. A cold, sardonic voice interrupted her outburst.

"Get out, Weasel, this is my compartmen…" Draco Malfoy stopped cold. "Are you crying?"

Ginny shook her head, tears rolling down her face. Malfoy snickered at her ridiculous answer. To her surprise he sat down next to her.

"You know this is the first time I've ever seen you cry," he said seriously. "Even when I insult you, you just turn on your heel and walk away."

He sounded…admiring.

"Why do you care?" Ginny sniffled, settling down.

Draco shrugged.

"Well, aren't you going to ask me why I'm crying," Ginny said, tartly.

Draco shook his head. "I already know. Potter." When Ginny looked at him incredulously he continued. " You've fawned over him since you came to Hogwarts and it's no secret that he sleeps around. Does he sleep with you, too?"

"Yes!" Ginny wailed, and the dam broke. Everything came out, her and Harry, Ron and Hermione, Harry and Hermione, Harry's using her, Hermione hating her. Before she knew it, she was cradled against Draco's chest crying into his designer charcoal grey robes. She sniffled and forced her self to calm down.

"Feel better?"

Ginny nodded against his muscular chest. Draco lifted his chin and kissed her tenderly. The kiss was over before she knew it and Draco had lain her down with her head in his lap.

"Go to sleep," he whispered gently.

Ginny touched her lips softly and, still in shock, wondered where the hell that had come from. She was going to argue that she wasn't tired, when she realised that she was. All her crying had worn her out.

By the time she woke up, Draco had gone.

*End Flashback*

Ginny looked at the Slytherin table, then quickly looked away when she saw Draco's silver gaze locked on her. She felt her face heat up and quickly gathered her books together. She got up and left, casting one last glance in Draco's direction.

He was still staring at her.

***

Draco Malfoy watched as Ginny hurried out of the Hall. Pansy was once again simpering at him, clinging to his arm. Crabbe and Goyle were stuffing their faces, their minimal intelligence undiscernible. Draco curled his lip. When he had first come to Hogwarts he had been proud to be s Slytherin, but he had soon found out that none of his housemates possessed one iota of class or intelligence.

His attention was locked on the door that Ginny had just exited. He couldn't get the youngest Weasley out of his head. Their encounter on the Hogwarts express had left him reeling. Her vulnerability had really gotten under his skin. No one had ever trusted him with anything before, let alone their deepest most secret feelings. The complete trust that Ginny had shown in him when he told her to go to sleep blew him away. She hadn't questioned his motives, even after what that bastard Potter had put her through, nor had she argued with him. Just closed her eyes and gone to sleep. It had completely disarmed him.

Draco shoved Pansy off his arm and stood up. Ignoring her whined, "Where are you going, Draco?", he left the Slytherin table. He didn't even know why he was going, just that he had to follow Ginny. Draco stalked out of the Great Hall, leaving his utterly boring fellow Slytherins behind him.

***

Harry watched as Ginny left the Hall, followed closely by Draco Malfoy. His eyes narrowed. He barely heard what Parvarti was saying to him. He looked at Ron to see if he had noticed his sister, but he was too wrapped up in Hermione to notice anything. His friend had given into Hermione's wiles as soon as she had broken up with Viktor Krum. Funny though, Ginny and Hermione hadn't been friends ever since Ron and Hermione had begun secretly fucking.

Harry frowned. Ginny. Jealousy streaked through him. Why had Draco followed her out? Was something going on between them? Harry didn't like Ginny but he did like the fact that she worshipped her. It was important that he had someone to fall back on, if his plans fell through. Besides, Harry was secretly in love with someone else: Blaise Zabini. Contrary to popular belief, Harry and Blaise hadn't slept together after the Yule Ball last year. But Harry had become enraptured. Blaise was bad. Harry was drawn to her, but she had refused to be with him until he gave up Ginny and at the time he hadn't been ready to. Now he was finished with Ron's little sister.

But that didn't mean she could be with anyone else. Harry got up abruptly and headed for the door, paying no attention to the hurt look in Parvarti's eyes.

Read and Review plz- I love you for it!


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: The characters in this story that are from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling, if they aren't from Harry Potter, they belong to me. (Obviously)

A big thank you to all my reviewers. You guys are great. XOXOX

For Ace of Spades- to upload italics and bold you have to save the document as html. It took me ages to figure that one out but thanks to Catalina Royce for the assistance. Thanks for your review. ;)

****

Chapter 3

Ginny slipped into an empty classroom, closing the door behind her and leaning on it. Why all of a sudden was she having all these mixed feelings. Over the summer she hadn't thought about Draco much, because Harry had been there, messing with her head. But seeing Draco had brought it all to the surface. She tried to clear her head and remind herself of all the times that Draco had insulted her, hurt her, hurt the people she loved, but all she could remember was the tender kiss he had given her.

Suddenly a commotion outside caused her to open the door. Peeking into the hall she saw Peeves picking on some defenceless first years.

"Ickle, ickle firsties. You know I pickle firsties," he sang.

Ginny sighed and, after wiping her eyes, went to help the terrified eleven-year-olds.

***

Draco looked around the hallways, searching for some sign of Ginny. When he couldn't find her, he sighed. What was he doing anyway? There was no way that he should even be associating with a Weasley. His father would have a hernia.

Then he saw Ginny heading over to rescue some first years from Peeves. All his earlier reasoning flew out of his head and he started towards her. A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going, Malfoy?" Potter said coldly, a threat was evident in his voice.

Draco smirked at him and shrugged his hand off.

"Why do you care, Potter?"

Potter looked over Draco's shoulder at Ginny who was making a futile effort to get rid of Peeves. She was so intent on what she was doing she hadn't noticed them yet. Potter's face twisted into a smirk.

"She's sweet, isn't she? And she's mine. Stay away from her."

"You have no claim on her, Potter. You're with Parvati."

Harry sneered.

"Don't kid yourself, Malfoy. I've been screwing her for years. She's so in love with me, she doesn't even know you exist."

Draco clenched his fists and, shoving past Harry, stalked away. Harry looked at Ginny who had watched the end of the confrontation and grinned nastily. She glared at him and left.

__

No one is going near Ginny, Harry thought with satisfaction.

***

Ginny stalked through the hallways, anger pouring through her veins. How dare Harry Potter! He had no right to control her life, especially since he was the one who had ruined it. Not that she wanted Draco to… well… save her… or anything. Did she need saving? Ginny pushed the thought out of her mind. She needed to concentrate on something, anything.

Her thoughts swimming furiously in her head, she rounded a corner quickly, only to run into someone. Ginny gasped as she and the other person fell to the ground. She looked into the furious eyes of Hermione Granger.

"You _bitch_!" Hermione snarled at her.

Ginny winced at the harsh condemnation of her brother's girlfriend. Hermione pushed herself to her feet angrily, gathering her books together hurriedly. She made to walk away, but then seemed to think of something else and turned around.

"Listen, whore," she sneered. "You better stay out of my way this year. I don't like you. Keep out of my path."

Ginny flushed with anger and jumped to her feet, ready to defend herself.

"How can you call me a whore?" she protested. "Especially since you're fucking Harry _and_ Ron."

Hermione turned pale. A look of fear filled her grey-blue eyes. Ginny felt guilty at using this against her but held her ground. For a moment Ginny thought she had won, but then Hermione straightened her shoulders and grabbed Ginny roughly by the arm, dragging her into a cupboard adjoining the hallway.

"Jealous, Ginny? I fucked Harry. So what? He obviously prefers me to your scrawny body," hissed the older girl.

"And that gives you the right to cheat on Ron? At least I loved Harry."

Hermione lashed out at Ginny, hitting her hard across the face with her open palm. Ginny's head whipped to one side and her mouth split open. Blood dripped from the fresh wound.

"How dare you diminish what I feel for Harry?" Hermione shrieked, out of control in her fury. "_I_ love Harry more than I will ever love your pathetic brother."

On that note, Hermione whirled around and left Ginny lying in the dark cupboard in shock. Ginny brought her hand to her mouth, and in the dim light she saw blood smeared on her pale fingers. A lump formed in her throat but it seemed that she had cried all she could: no tears fell from her burning eyes.

***

Draco wandered the halls, thinking of his run in with Potter. He felt like kicking himself. Of course Ginny was still with Harry. She'd only been infatuated with him for six years. Well, it wasn't as if the Weasel mattered to him anyway. Looking at the time, he turned down the familiar hallway that led to the Slytherin dormitories.

A sound coming from a cupboard brought him to a halt. His silver eyes narrowed in suspicion. It was most probably some immature third years discovering the joy of… intimacy. He sneered and burst open the door. To his surprise there was only one person there. He was about to lecture them on the rules of going into empty rooms but then he noticed the red hair. His heart stopped as his gaze trailed to the blood on her hands and face.

"Ginny?"

A whimper emitted from the small girl on the floor. Draco thought she was crying but then she turned her brown eyes to him and he saw they were dry. He also saw the bright red hand imprint on her pale face. Rage filled him.

"Who did this, Gin?" he asked harshly, grabbing her arms roughly.

"You're hurting me," she whispered brokenly and Draco immediately let go.

"Who?"

Ginny brought her hand up to her face to cover the mark of her mistreatment. She avoided his gaze. It was obvious she wasn't going to tell him.

"It was Potter wasn't it?" Draco spat. He stormed out of the cupboard, vaguely hearing Ginny's call of "Wait!" echo behind him. Incensed, he stalked mindlessly to the Quidditch pitch where Harry was training.

"Potter!" he bellowed into the air.

Harry sailed gracefully down form the sky and landed next to Draco.

"What?" he sneered at the blonde boy.

Draco didn't even bother with answering him. He walked up to him and slammed his fist into the Gryffindor boy's jaw. Harry went down with one punch. Draco massaged his aching fist and strode away, knowing that he would pay dearly for his rash actions later. The funny thing was, he didn't even care.

***

A/N: Yeah I know, such a cliché but I do love a good punch in the face, don't you. *laughs evilly*

__

Read and Review plz- I love you for it!


	4. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: The characters in this story that are from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling, if they aren't from Harry Potter, they belong to me. (Obviously)

A big thank you to all my reviewers. You guys are great. XOXOX

****

Chapter 4

Harry lay in the uncomfortable bed of the hospital wing, out cold. Surrounding him was Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Hermione held Ron's hand, as the red head fumed about 'that git Malfoy' hitting Harry. While Ron ranted and raved, Ginny laughed inwardly at the irony of the situation. Hermione was worriedly watching over the guy she loved while comforting her boyfriend. Ginny rolled her eyes.

Unfortunately Hermione noticed and glared spitefully at her behind Ron's back. Ginny looked away and brought her hand to her bruised lip, the reminder of Hermione's hatred. _Draco had thought it was Harry and rushed to her defence,_ she thought but quickly chose to forget it. It didn't mean anything. Before Ginny could contemplate anymore on the topic, Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room.

"Mr Potter does not need three people to watch over him," she scolded. "One of you may stay but I warn you he will not be awake for a while. Mr Malfoy certainly did the job properly."

Ginny almost laughed but held her tongue.

"Well, Harry seems okay," Ron began. "And I'm awfully tired. I think I'll go back to the dormitories. You coming, Hermione, Gin can stay. Can't you, Gin?"

Ginny nodded, swallowing her objection. As Ron and Hermione turned to leave she noted the flash of jealousy in the older girl's eyes. How could Hermione be jealous at a time like this? Ginny shook her head. Ron was way to good for her.

After they had left, Ginny sat by Harry's bed thinking. Without even realising it she dozed off, her train of thought jumping into slumber before Ginny could notice she was tired.

__

*Ginny was in a world of white. Harry lay dead on the ground beside her. Nonchalantly she examined his body, noting the gash on his head that had obscured his scar and finally killed him. With a shrug of indifference, she turned away.

Whirling around again, she crouched beside Harry. He couldn't be dead, she screamed silently as grief coursed through her. Weeping, she sank to the ground, curling her knees to her chest.

When she opened her eyes again it wasn't Harry that was dead: it was Ron. Laughter echoed in the endless white fog and she looked up to see Harry and Hermione, their eyes agleam with triumph.

"No!" the silent protest echoed in her mind, as the two seventeen year olds ignored her.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, lifting her to her feet. She twisted and fought against the constricting arms.

"Ginny!" a voice called. "It's me. It's-"*

Ginny gasped as she came awake, struggling against someone's comforting hold. Turning in their grasp, she looked into her brother's hazel-brown eyes. Relieved she leant against him.

"You were dead," she whispered, tears in her voice. "And Harry and Hermione…"

Guiltily, she looked at her brother. His arms stiffened.

"I know," he said, matter-of-factly. "Hermione loves Harry."

Ginny steppes away form Ron in surprise. Seeing the pain in Ron's eyes, it was clear: _he knew._

"Ron, I…"

He held up a hand. Ginny looked down at her hands, desperate to see anything but her brother's anguish. He sat down beside the bed, preparing for his overnight vigil. Ginny sank into the shadows, leaving her brother alone with his gloomy thoughts. Knowing there was nothing she could do or say to make him feel better, she exited the hospital wing.

***

Draco sat in the trophy room, his upper lip curling at the demeaning chore he was forced to carry out. Shining the already reflective trophies was a pointless chore, reserved for those who received light punishment. Of course, Snape had only given him a light punishment because he had knocked Harry's block off. Despite his predicament, Draco grinned, remembering the satisfaction he had felt when he had socked Potter in the jaw.

He heard steps in the hallway and threw his rag down, expecting it to be Snape or Filch, here to tell him his detention was over. The door opened and closed, and Draco stood, opening his mouth to speak.

Instead it fell open with shock. He sat down heavily. There was no one there. Draco narrowed his eyes in suspicion. _Invisibility cloak_, he thought shrewdly. As if in tune with his mind, someone appeared out of no where and a silvery cloak slithered to the floor. They stood there silently, looking as if they didn't know why they were there, let alone what they would say.

***

Draco stood up and crossed the room, looking rather like a predator closing in on his prey. If it hadn't been for the look in his eyes, Ginny would have thrown the cloak back on and fled.

"It wasn't Harry," she blurted.

Draco froze mid-step.

"Wasn't Harry what?" he demanded.

Ginny took a deep breath.

"It wasn't Harry who hit me," Ginny said in a rush.

"Oh."

"But I didn't mind," _Why, oh, why did I said that,_ Ginny thought, wanting to kick herself. Draco grinned at her and she felt herself relax.

"Who did?" Draco asked silkily.

Ginny wondered if he would hit Hermione if she told him.

"I can't tell you that," Ginny answered, thinking better of giving him the real answer, unsure of what he would do.

A flash of annoyance crossed Draco's expression, which quickly returned to normal. He slowly began advancing on her again. Nervously, Ginny shuffled back.

"So, why are you here?"

Ginny shrugged, her eyes darting around, looking for a route of escape. Glancing at Draco again, she started when she saw his trademark Malfoy smirk on his pale face. Feeling suddenly uncertain and uncomfortable, she gathered up Harry's invisibility cloak (which she had stolen without the slightest regret) and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Draco's call stopped her.

She turned, only to find herself looking straight at the hard contours of his muscular chest. _How had he gotten so close?_ she wondered dazedly. Ginny gulped and looked up at him. His grey eyes were soft and a half smile lingered on his lips.

Barely knowing what she was doing she stretched on her tiptoes and pressed her lips gently to his. Draco responded by encircling his arms about her waist. She shut her eyes in surrender and snaked her arms around his neck. The searching kiss soon turned passionate. Ginny felt as thought she never wanted to let go.

Suddenly, Draco tore his mouth away from hers and listened intently. Tuning her attention to the hallway, she heard what had distracted Draco: footsteps slapping against the cold stone hallway. She hurriedly pulled on Harry's cloak and Draco, his hand on the small of her back, guided her to the door. He opened it with the pretence of greeting the approaching person, letting Ginny slip through the doorway and into the night.

__

***

A/N: Well, that was pretty quick! And, yay, Draco and Ginny finally got it on. I know you were waiting for it!

Read and Review plz- I love you for it!


	5. Chapter 5

****

Disclaimer: The characters in this story that are from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling, if they aren't from Harry Potter, they belong to me. (Obviously)

****

Shoutouts- I thought hey, it's chapter 5 it's kind of a milestone so why not say thanks to all my reviewers, simply because you guys are fantastic.

Thank you, merci, gratzie, danke, gracias, efharisto and xié xié to…

Catalina Royce, Penivy, TrinitYMalfoY527, Arabella, sweetie, Bladefanatic, evieteen, SlytherinAngelGirl, Ezkamo, Hippogriff11, Kudos1688, Hayley Potter, star626, mmn673, nadia, Siriusgyal, July, Americasweetie, DeviousSSA, Noelle, Anna Malfoy, TorQ, harper92, ~`Christine, Neni Potter, HOSTILE TWIRLER PAN, torlin kerru, harrysgirl, LadyBrannon, Ace of Spades, Shyla, twinpower, Lauren, jjen, Skitters/Ice Maraud, Nibinlotien, Fezza, Emmy Hart and Cassie.

****

Especially to Caffeine, PunkRockFairy, Tyleet, Keita, The Eighth Weasley, Luna Writer, Diamondeye, blackrose, mrs muffin man, candygi523, Gimli, PinkChubbyMonkey and tinkerbelle4288 who are multiple reviewers.

Sorry if I missed anyone out.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter but I had a case of writer's block and other stories to work on.

**Chapter 5**

"Draco!"

"Yes Professor Snape?"

Snape looked around, taking in the abandoned polishing rag and Draco's mussed appearance. He cast his star pupil a suspicious look, then gestured out the door.

"You may return to your dormitory," he told Draco, still looking around in suspicion. Draco nodded curtly and swept out of the room, his cloak swishing behind him. As soon as he was in the hallway he sighed in relief. He could just imagine the look on Snape's face if he had caught Draco kissing a Gryffindor.

A sound came from the dark hallway behind him, making Draco freeze while eyeing the shadows in the flickering torchlight.

"Malfoy," said a menacing voice.

Draco straightened, a cold sneer settling over his face.

"Weasley," he replied, his voice cool and collected. "So nice to see you."

Ron snorted and stepped into the light of the torch.

"I very much doubt that. How was your detention?"

"Remarkably boring, you poverty stricken git."

"I'm glad to hear it, you stuck up son of a bitch."

"Oh, Weasley, I don't believe you've had the privilege of discovering how much of a bitch my mother is."

A startled look crossed Ron's pale features.

"I don't like you, Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"That," he drawled. "I could never have discerned without your help."

Ron smirked, and turned to leave.

"Farewell, Oh King of the Weasley Rats," Draco said, bowing mockingly at Ron's back.

Ron's fists clenched and he turned back. A satisfied smirk had settled over Draco's handsome features, and Draco knew that Ron wanted to hit the smug smile off his face. Draco raised his hand and wiggled his fingers in a wave. Turning around he began to return to the Slytherin dormitory.

"Oh Malfoy, since you're here…"

Draco stopped but didn't bother to turn around. Ron took this as a sign that he was listening.

"Stay away from my sister because if you go near her again you'll need to book a bed in the hospital wing next to Harry. And I promise you, he'll leave first."

Draco whirled around, a challenge in his silver eyes, but Ron had vanished, his sneering "Night Malfoy," ringing through the empty hallway.

***

Ginny sat in Potions, rubbing her hands wearily over her eyes. Snape was droning on about one of his "exceptionally difficult and demandingly intricate" potions. Fortunately, Ginny was surprisingly good at Potions, a fact that often caused Snape the utmost discomfort. The greasy haired teacher swept around the classroom as he talked, looking intimidatingly over the sixth year's shoulders to check if they had copied down everything he had been saying. His lip curled as he glided past Ginny, which meant he could find no problem. Ginny gave him what she knew was an obnoxious smile. He glared at her, then moved on to the next person.

Looking over his hooked nose he inspected Colin Creevey's work. His face broke into a nasty smile.

"Mr Creevey," Snape began silkily as the bell rang to signify the end of class. No one dared to move, afraid that Snape's displeasure with Colin would be transferred to them. "If you'll take a look at your piece of parchment, you'll see no less than five idiotic errors. Five errors, means five points from Gryffindor. And since you were so remiss in your attentiveness, I believe you deserve a detention as well."

His sharp gaze swept over the class, daring them to challenge him. His lips curved into a triumphant smile.

"Class dismissed."

Ginny let out the breath she had been holding, and gathered her books together tom leave.

"Miss Weasley," Snape's cold voice stopped her. "Any more night time wanderings and I'll see to it personally that you are expelled."

Ginny raised an eyebrow into an inquisitive arch. Snape smirked.

"No one quite has hair like yours, Miss Weasley. I find it disturbing that I found a strand on Mr Malfoy's robes late last night when he was in detention. You see, since I find it amusing that you think you are good enough for a Slytherin, I won't punish you this time. See that it doesn't happen again, hmm?"

Ginny fled Snape's dungeon and Snape, her face burning almost as red as her hair.

***

Harry sat up in bed, sipping a cup of tea, and glaring at the girl in front of him. Parvati was trying to balance two piles of books, one containing her homework and the other containing the homework she had collected on his behalf during class today.

"I thought you wouldn't want to fall behind, Harry," she said, placing the books next to his hospital bed. "But if you don't feel up to doing it I think the teachers will understand."

"I have a concussion not brain damage," Harry snarled. Parvati flinched. He looked unsympathetically at her. "I want to sleep now."

Parvati's eyes filled with tears and she rushed out of the hospital wing, not noticing Ginny who was waiting outside going over a speech she'd practised a million times in her head.

"Harry, it's over," Ginny said. "No not forceful enough. Harry, it is over!"

***

Draco stood a little way down the hall, watching Ginny with a slight smile on his face. She hadn't noticed him and was muttering "Harry, it's over" again and again while making absurd hand motions, that were meant to prove her point. He cleared his throat quietly. Ginny's head jerked up and startled eyes taking him in.

"Hi," Draco said, walking over to her.

"Draco, hi," she whispered. "I was just… well, I…"

"I'm sure if you say "Harry, it's over" once, he'll get the picture. But then again it is Potter."

Ginny laughed, throwing back her head and giggling with childish abandon. Draco couldn't help but smile at her.

"Was that Draco Malfoy making a joke?" she said teasingly, her brown eyes filled with mirth.

Draco grinned, but then his handsome face took on a serious expression.

"Ginny, about last night…"

Before he could say anything else. Ginny stretched up on her tiptoes and quickly kissed him. He looked at her shocked and she flushed a pale pink, but didn't look away. A question lurked in the stormy depths of his eyes, and she nodded. Wrapping her in his arms, he pulled her into an intimate hug then he took her hand, their fingers intertwining. Draco led her down the hall and they turned out of sight, heading in the direction of the Slytherin dormitories.

***

Harry stood at the doorway of the hospital wing, his belongings scattered on the floor around him where he had dropped them. Rage filled him. Somewhere inside him he knew he was being selfish, but he didn't care. Draco Malfoy would pay for this, and Ginny… _The whore_, Harry thought. She'll pay, too.

***

A/N: Note that I did not say that Ginny had a "tinkling" or a "silvery" laugh. I think those terms are over-used and cliched. Why should a heroine have a tinkling silvery laugh. Why not a hearty guffaw? Not so romantic hey? Well _my_ Ginny has a hearty guffaw. So there!

Read and Review plz- I love you for it!


	6. Chapter 6

****

Disclaimer: The characters in this story that are from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling, if they aren't from Harry Potter, they belong to me. (Obviously)

A/N: Yay!!! 100 reveiws, thank you guys so much for reviewing because this story wouldn't be here without you.

If anyone has any questions on this story, email me at **acisseji@hotmail.com**

Chapter 6

She had surprisingly dark eyelashes for a red head.

Draco lay beside Ginny in his four poster bed, watching the girl sleep. Her skin was fair, looking startling pale next to Draco's tanned hand. Her lips were slightly parted in slumber and her straight hair was tousled from sleep and… various other activities. Dark, sooty lashes lined her closed lids, hiding her laughing brown eyes. Draco tucked the serpent green bed cover around Ginny's slender shoulders. She stirred and Draco froze, not wanting to wake her, but she settled again, snuggling underneath the covers.

Draco climbed out of bed and pulled on his Quidditch robes. Grabbing his broom, he kissed Ginny gently on the forehead. She smiled in her sleep. Draco left his room, shutting the door gently behind him. He had missed breakfast but the first game of the year, against Gryffindor, he definitely wouldn't miss. He would never give Potter the satisfaction of not turning up.

He strode out of the empty Slytherin dormitories purposefully. He had a match to win.

***

Ginny woke up in a world of green.

The colour suited her a lot better than the endless crimson of the Gryffindor common room, where she faded into the background. The four poster bed had serpent green curtains that could be closed for privacy, and thick, warm covers to match. Ginny pulled the silver trimmed pillow to her chest, inhaling Draco's masculine scent.

Suddenly she started and with a glance at the clock, realised she had fifteen minutes to get down to the change room for the Quidditch match. There was no way she could be seen exiting the Slytherin dormitories. After fretting for five minutes, the idea came to her, inspired ironically by Harry's fight against the dragon in his fourth year.

"_Accio_ Quidditch… stuff," Ginny said, waving her wand.

After a few minutes Fred's old Quidditch robes and Charlie's old broom came soaring through the window. Ginny hurriedly got dressed in the scarlet and gold outfit and grabbed her broom, already running out the door.

__

Thank goodness everyone is waiting to watch Quidditch, she thought in relief as she sprinted through the empty corridors. She skidded to a halt, panting, when she reached the Quidditch pitch.

"Glad you decided to join us, Miss Weasley," said Madam Hooch, looking down her pointed nose. Ginny spluttered an apology and rose into the air with the rest of her team. While Madam Hooch was yelling out something about foul play not being acceptable, Ginny sent a searching glance amongst the other players. Draco caught her eyes and grinned mischievously at her. Ginny felt herself blush, but she smiled hesitantly at him before quickly looking away. Upon Madam Hooch's whistle, the game began, and Ginny forced herself to concentrate on Quidditch and not Draco Malfoy.

***

The Gryffindor stand was still cheering as the team celebrated in the change rooms.

Scarlet and gold streamers spouted from the two fifth year beater's wands and flew around the Gryffindor change rooms. Harry, a wide grin on his charming face, congratulated his team with a lengthy Oliver-Wood-style speech. Eventually the team drifted out one by one to continue the celebrations in the common room. Ginny was the last one to leave.

After changing into a pair of form-fitting Muggle jeans and a black jumper, Ginny tidied the room a bit before gathering her belongings together. She turned to leave and jumped in alarm. Harry was standing right behind her, his happy grin gone and an ugly glare on his handsome face. Ginny straightened, determined not to let him get to her.

"I saw you kissing Malfoy," Harry said, his voice deadly calm.

"So what?" Ginny said dismissively.

"You little slut!" Harry yelled, whipping out his wand. "How dare you? And with Malfoy!"

"How dare me? How dare _you_?" Ginny said icily. "Did I betray you, Harry? Did I _cheat_ on you? No. As far as I know we were never a couple. You dated plenty of other girls while we were having sex, so I guess that's all it was… sex. We're over, Harry. Besides, Draco's much better than you are."

Ginny knew she was treading on dangerous ground, trying to make Harry mad. It worked. Harry turned bright red. He tried to yell at her but couldn't get the words out. He dropped his wand and took a step towards her, a murderous look in his eyes. Ginny stepped back, suddenly afraid.

Harry regained his composure and picked up his wand.

"No one is ever going to want you, Ginny," he sneered. "If you are fucking Malfoy then good for you. He's just using you, like I did. You're nothing but a whore."

Ginny looked at Harry and shook her head in disbelief. She knew she shouldn't listen to Harry but he had planted a seed of doubt in her mind. No, she couldn't believe. Draco wasn't using her…wasn't he? There was no reason why he would want her for anything other than sex. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Something happening here," asked a deep, menacing voice.

Ginny whirled around.

"Draco…" she whispered brokenly.

His facial expression softened and he took her hand. She tugged it away. His silver eyes hardened and he looked at Harry.

"Potter," he growled. "What are you doing?"

Harry smirked and slung his arm over Ginny's shoulders.

"Last I checked, this was _our_ change room, Malfoy. Ginny and I were just… talking."

"No, Harry," Ginny protested, jerking away form him.

"Leave her alone," Draco jumped to Ginny's defence.

"How does it feel having my left overs, Malfoy? Did she come as many times for you as she did for me?"

Draco roared and went to hit Harry but Ginny got there first. She punched Harry in the jaw, cutting his bottom lip. Harry brought his hand to his mouth and it came away covered in blood. He slapped Ginny across the face. Hard. Draco lunged for him but Harry flicked his wand.

"_Expelliarmus_," he yelled.

Draco flew against the wall and slumped to the ground, unconscious. Ginny crawled over to where he lay and shook him. Harry laughed. She whirled her head around and looked at Harry, her eyes burning with disdain.

"I hate you," she whispered, her voice shaking with fury.

Harry turned his back on her and walked out laughing. Ginny turned back to Draco, tears in her eyes.

"Draco," she whispered, taking his hand. "Draco wake up."

Draco moaned and his eyes fluttered open, silver locking onto brown.

"Ginny…" he said, sitting up.

He held his head, obviously hurting, but he didn't let go of her hand.

"Draco, I'm sorry. Harry's a dick, he knocked you unconscious and…"

Draco smiled at her and wiped away the tear that had escaped and was rolling down her cheek. He stroked her cheek then, cupping her chin, brought her lips to his in a heated kiss. When they broke apart, Ginny leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes.

"I love you," she whispered.

When Draco didn't respond, she opened her eyes. He looked shocked. He remained silent, looking at her with utter disbelief etched into his features. Ginny was heartbroken. Harry was right. Draco didn't love her, he was just using her. She tore her hand from his and ran from the room.

***

Draco leant against the wall, his head throbbing. Dropping it into his hands, he cradled his head, trying to relieve the pain and to purge the chaotic thoughts that ran unchecked through his mind. 

__

What was happening? Draco thought.

__

***

Read and Review plz- I love you for it!


	7. Chapter 7

****

Disclaimer: The characters in this story that are from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling, if they aren't from Harry Potter, they belong to me. (Obviously)

****

A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I have updated. I have just had seriously bad writers block with this story. But now it is back on track and will be finished soon. Thank you to everyone who stuck with me on this story. I know it has been a long time coming.

If anyone has any questions on this story, email me at **acisseji@hotmail.com**

Chapter 7

__

Three months later. Christmas holidays.

Ginny wandered about Hogwarts, her heart rendered into tiny pieces. But beneath the splintered mosaic of her feelings was a burning fire of hatred that existed for three people: Harry, Hermione and Draco.

Hermione had stayed back for the Christmas holidays frantically studying for her NEWTS. Ginny discovered that Hermione had a special look reserved for her, a dark glare that she shot Ginny's way almost constantly, as if accusing her of not accompanying Ron and Harry to the Burrow for Christmas and staying out of her hair. In stead of fearfully looking away and heading in the other direction, Ginny shot back a disdainful sneer of her own, which incensed Hermione even more.

Hermione eventually learnt to avoid Ginny, and Ginny, in turn, avoided Hermione. When they did occasionally pass each other in the hallways, they ignored each other. Their war, at least for now, lay dormant in the face of the coming semester.

Harry, mercifully, wasn't available to bear Ginny's wrath, just as she wasn't subject to his persistent mistreatment. That left only one person for who her torch of hatred burned.

Draco Malfoy.

By some twist of fate, he had stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays, although he and Ginny had yet to cross paths. A part of Ginny thanked who and whatever was responsible, while another part compelled her to seek him out and give the blonde imbecile a piece of her mind.

But fate, it seemed, had more in store for Ginny Weasley. Early on Christmas Eve Ginny headed to the library to finish her holiday assignment. After receiving a piercing glare from Madam Pince for merely entering the library, she walked down the endless aisles of books searching for _Tales of the Goblin Wars_ for her History of Magic essay. She glanced up at the higher shelves and to her consternation, there it was, sitting on an impossibly high shelf between _Tainted and Cursed Muggle Objects _and _Tall and Terrifying: How To Engage a Giant in Battle_. Even if Ginny stretched her arm as far as she could and stood on her tiptoes, she could reach the darn book.

Just as she decided to abandon her attempt to reach the book and go fetch a chair, she felt someone behind her. Ginny froze and stared determinedly at the shelf. She felt the person behind her brush against her back as they leant forward and plucked _Tales of the Goblin Wars_ from it's elevated position. The person stepped away from her. Ginny whirled around.

"Draco…" she breathed.

Silently he handed her the book. Her resolve hardening she snatched it from his hands and glowered at him.

"Don't help me again," she hissed.

"Ginny, listen…" Draco began. He paused and ran his hand through his hair. "Can we just talk?"

"What about?" she shot at him spitefully. "Do you love me?"

Draco gave her a startled look and glanced about huntedly. He opened his mouth as if to speak but his hesitation had spoken volumes.

"Thank you for getting my book," Ginny bit out, then spun away and stormed out of the library.

* * *

Harry spun lazily in a loop on his Firebolt. Too bad Ginny wasn't here, he thought to himself. Then maybe he wouldn't be so bored. Ron and he had already de-gnomed the garden twice, hurtling the stunned gnomes into the air so Fred and George could smash them with their Beater's bats into the distance. Tomorrow was Christmas, and Mrs Weasley had planned a spectacular meal.

Harry's thoughts turned to Blaise. Sirius would have liked her, he thought. She was everything Sirius admired: she bent the rules to suit her, and Harry would bend the rules to be with her. Sirius was all about bending the rules. Just thinking about Blaise made Harry refute his prior thoughts about Ginny. Ginny was incomparable to Blaise. Harry was well rid of the whore.

"Oi! Harry!"

Harry looked down to the ground where Ron was jumping up and down, waving his arms. He pointed his broom at the ground and dove into a Wronski Feint. Just before he hit the ground he pulled his broom into a loop and landed neatly beside Ron, who was cheering madly.

Harry grinned at his friend.

"Dinner's ready, mate," Ron grinned back. "Do you reckon I might have a turn afterwards?"

"No problem, Ron," Harry said. Suddenly a thought popped into his head. "You know, Ron. I think we're a lot like my dad and Sirius were when they were our age."

"You mean, you're like your dad and I'm like… Sirius," Ron said, with the familiar pause before anyone mentioned Sirius around Harry.

"Nah, the other way round. I'm like Sirius."

Harry smiled at him and headed inside. Ron followed, a worried frown on his face.

* * *

Draco stared after the short red head as she stalked away.

__

"Do you love me?" she had asked. Draco didn't know what love was. His father was a craven opportunist, who served a selfish, sadistic master and his mother was a heartless beauty who despised her son fro the stretch marks that marred her otherwise smooth perfection. Neither loved him. Neither had shown him anything but indifference.

Perhaps he did love her. All he knew was that he felt something for her, and it wasn't the usual disdain or unconcern he felt for other people.

Listlessly, he aimed himself at a table where some Slytherins were seated and sat down.

"Draco?" someone asked.

Draco lifted his eyes to see who was speaking to him: Blaise Zabini. Resident Slytherin misfit. He grunted to show he had heard her.

"It's the Weasley girl isn't it?" she smirked. "You know you shouldn't lust after a Gryffindor. Snape would castrate you and make a potion from your balls."

Draco winced. "It isn't lust."

"Love then?" Blaise inquired with an arched eyebrow.

"That's the problem. I don't know."

"You really are being a miserly git aren't you, Malfoy?" she drawled. "Don't you have any feelings at all?"

Draco looked at her.

"You really don't know," she said softly. "Listen Draco, there's nothing worse than being shut out from someone's feelings. Even if you do eventually figure out that you're madly in love with her, she'll be long gone. Probably married to that git, Potter. Though she'd have to be rather stupid to do that."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, Potter took me to the Yule Ball once. He offered me a very prized position in his bedroom and I declined. Told the prat he'd have to get rid of his bony Weasley girlfriend…"

"She isn't bony," Draco protested, then flushed red. Blaise grinned wickedly at him.

"Anyway, he said no, but he loved me and would try and 'get her out of his system'. He really is an insensitive wart."

"And your point is…" Draco sighed.

"She's obviously been sorely mistreated before and you're probably crushing her tender heart with your lack of emotion."

"But I don't know how I feel," Draco said with frustration.

"Don't be pathetic, Draco. We are all the heroes of our own stories. You know how you feel, you just don't want to know," Blaise said irritably. She rolled her eyes at him when he gave her a blank look and tapped Theodore Nott on the shoulder.

"Walk me to the lake, Theodore?" she asked prettily, batting her eyelids. Theodore grinned and winked at Malcolm Baddock, his younger cousin. The pair left the library hand in hand.

Draco watched them go with a single thought echoing in his mind.

__

"Do you love me?"

* * *

Hermione missed Ron. His bitch sister was irritating Hermione beyond belief and Harry hadn't so much as written a word to her. She had gotten a sweet note from Ron though and it made her smile, despite herself.

__

Dear 'Mione,

Missing you lots, the Burrow is pretty lonely with only me and Harry. Wishing you were here, though you and Ginny are probably having lots of girly bonding sessions. I'll send your Christmas gift along soon.

Lots of love, Ron.

Ron had never shown an ounce of subtlety or endearing tenderness two years ago. As much as she loved Harry, she would always have a special place in her heart for Ronald Weasley, despite what she said to his moronic sister.

Hermione's thoughts shifted back to Ginny. Ginny and Harry didn't seem as close anymore, but what if they had reverted back to meeting in secret. Jealousy burned Hermione. She couldn't bear Harry being with anyone else. She knew what she would do. She would confront Ginny. Her eyes narrowed. It was time that Ginny learnt to respect her feelings. She obviously had no thoughts of other people, the selfish cow.

That was it. She would confront the exacerbating red head.

__

* * *

Read and Review please- I love you for it!


	8. Chapter 8

****

Disclaimer: The characters in this story that are from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling, if they aren't from Harry Potter, they belong to me. (Obviously)

If anyone has any questions on this story, email me at **acisseji@hotmail.com**

Chapter 8

Ginny tiredly made her way through the empty Gryffindor common room, her hands clutched tightly around _Tales of the Goblin Wars._ As she reached the stairs, she found that someone was blocking her way.

"Hermione," she said dully. "Get out of the way, I'm going to bed."

Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I don't think so, whore," Hermione spat viciously. "I want to know what's between you and Harry and I want to know _now._"

"Hermione, there's nothing between Harry and I anymore. Nothing."

Hermione stared unbelievingly at her. Ginny shook her head and made to push past Hermione.

"No!" Hermione yelled, pushing her back into the common room. "Tell me! Tell me what you and Harry are doing!"

"Nothing," Ginny said in a hissed whisper.

"You're lying!" Hermione shouted.

"I hate Harry!" Ginny said forcefully. "He's a mindless wanker and I don't want to have anything to do with him. You're free to have him. Although you aren't. What about Ron, huh? Event though you don't deserve to breathe the same air as him."

Ginny finished her tirade and breathed in heavily, glaring darkly at Hermione. Hermione stared at her with shock. Ginny was so incensed she didn't even notice Hermione reach into her robes and pull out her wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Ginny flew backwards, colliding with a large armchair, which, despite having a comfortable, cushioned seat, was unbearable hard on the back. Snarling, she stumbled to her feet and ran at Hermione before she could utter another word. Ginny slammed her fist into Hermione's stomach, while the older girl clawed at her hair, tugging tufts of it out of her head. With a high-pitched shriek, Ginny tore herself from Hermione's grasp and slapped her across the face. Hermione retaliated by spitting in the red head's scowling face.

"Stop it! Both of you!"

"Come on, Ron. This is intensely interesting."

Ginny and Hermione whirled around. Ron standing awkwardly in the doorway, while Harry was leaning back into the wall, completely at ease. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying himself. Ginny chanced a glance at Hermione. Hermione was staring fixedly at Harry, her face frozen in fear. Ginny's brow wrinkled in confusion. Surely Hermione, couldn't still be defending him…

Ron turned to Harry, a sad expression on his face.

"Listen, Harry, Hermione," he said softly. Hermione's gaze snapped to him, as if she hadn't realised he was there. Ginny looked at her brother's crestfallen expression and her heart ached for him.

"I know," Ron continued. "I know about the train, and everything."

Hermione's gaze swept accusingly to Ginny, but Ron walked to her and took her hand.

"Ginny didn't tell me, sweetheart, I knew. I saw. And I watched her see. I know you love each other and you can be together. I won't stand in your way anymore."

"They don't deserve that, Ron!" Ginny said in protest. He glanced at her, and the sadness in his eyes made her gasp.

A snort broke into the moment.

"I don't _love_ Hermione," Harry said scornfully. "I wouldn't do that to you, mate," he said to Ron.

"But sleeping with her is fine and won't hurt him at all," Ginny sneered.

"She came onto me, Ron," Harry explained. "Same as your sister."

"I did not come on to you, you unfeeling git," Ginny shouted, outraged.

Hermione, meanwhile, was standing stock still, a stricken expression on her face. A single tear spilled over her cheek. Absently, Ron wiped it away tenderly. Hermione turned her devastated eyes to his.

"I- I'm sorry," she whispered, then turned and ran upstairs to the girl's dormitories.

"Wow, Harry that wasn't very nice," Ron said, torn between Hermione and his best friend.

"Ron," Harry said, matter-of-factedly. "At least now you know she's a slut."

"Don't talk about her that way, Harry," Ron said, deathly quiet.

"Why are you such a prick, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"You shut up," he snarled at her. "You nothing better than a whore either."

"Don't talk about _her_ that way, Harry," Ron said, his voice was still deceptively quiet.

Ginny ignored both of them.

"You've been like this ever since Sirius died, Harry."

"You, shut up!" Harry yelled. "Don't talk about him!"

"It's true," Ron said, as if it had just dawned on him. "Do you miss him so much that you have to treat everyone else like they aren't worthy of your time? There are so many people…"

"SHUT UP!" Harry roared.

Ron raised his voice to match Harry's.

"JUST LISTEN, HARRY!" Ron dropped his voice to normal level. "There are so many people that love you… Why can't you see that we're only trying to help. You aren't Sirius, Harry. Sirius is gone. Dead. Pretending to be him won't bring him back."

For a moment Ginny thought that Harry was going to explode. Instead he stood, frozen to the spot, he fists clenched and slightly quivering. Ginny was even more shocked when a single tear slipped from his eye and over his cheek. It wrenched Harry from his stupor. He angrily wiped it away, dragging his fist across his face. He glared at Ron and Ginny and turned away, storming out of the common room.

Silence reigned. Ron shifted his feet about uneasily, then cleared his throat.

"Ginny, I should go to Hermione," he said quietly.

Ginny looked sharply at him.

"After all she's done to you, you're still going to forgive her?" she aid, shocked.

"Gin, you don't understand. I love her. I have to go."

Ron turned towards the stairs to the girl's dormitories. Ginny placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I understand better than you think, Ron. Listen, I'll go to her. You can't get up those stairs anyway."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ron asked worriedly.

Ginny nodded and smiled reassuringly at her brother. He murmured his thanks and ambled over to an overturned armchair. After placing it right side up, he sank heavily into the cushioned seat and cradled his head in his hands. Ginny turned away and made her way up the steps.

She reached the heavy mahogany door that led to the private room of the Head Girl and knocked on it reluctantly. She got no answer. Pressing her ear against the door she could hear the faint sounds of sobbing. Sighing, she pushed open the door. A red-eyed Hermione looked up at her in surprise then narrowed her swollen eyes.

"Get. Out," she whispered harshly.

Ginny shook her head and walked over to the bed and sat down. Hermione glared at her, wet tears still escaping from her narrowed eyes to make wetter paths across her tear-streaked cheeks. Ginny raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. Then she leant back and waited.

"I suppose you came up here to gloat," Hermione hiccupped. All in all, she looked rather pathetic.

Slowly Ginny shook her head.

"Well, you should," Hermione said pitifully. "Harry obviously loves you. Well done. You win. I lose. Now go away."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Come off it, Hermione," Ginny said. "Harry doesn't love anyone but himself. He's changed, Hermione. He's not the Harry we all knew. He just as much admitted it downstairs. You don't love him."

"You have no idea how I feel!" Hermione sobbed.

"Yes, I do!" Ginny said harshly. "You love him. And I know how that feels because I love Harry too. Only it doesn't count, for either of us, because Harry isn't Harry anymore."

Hermione looked at her, wide eyed.

"I don't want to believe that," the older girl bit out, her eyes shining with fear.

"Neither did I. You see. We're more alike than we realised."

Hermione hiccupped again and smiled slightly.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Ginny shrugged. "Because I don't want Ron to see you so worked up over Harry, I guess. It kills him to see that you don't love him."

"Don't you see?" Hermione said shaking her head. "I do. I do love him. I love Harry, too. Well at least I thought I did," she said quickly. "Ron will never forgive me."

"Oh, Hermione. He already has."

Hermione's eyes widened. "I don't deserve him."

"No. You don't," Ginny said truthfully, turning to leave.

"All this time, I've been in love with him," Hermione said in a tiny voice. "And I never saw past Harry. For so long Harry was what I wanted, it never occurred to me that Ron's feelings could be any different to Harry's. It never occurred to me that he was different. Ron isn't Harry."

Ginny turned around, her brown eyes bewildered. Hermione was staring fixedly at her hands and it seemed as if she was talking to herself.

"What did you say?" Ginny whispered.

Hermione looked up, startled.

"He isn't Harry?"

"Of course," realisation dawned. "He _isn't_ Harry."

Ginny whirled around and shot out the door.

"Ginny?" Hermione called, getting to her feet and following the younger girl. She made her way down the stairs to the common room and came face to face with Ron. Ron flushed red and look at a spot on the wall just above her shoulder.

"Ron…"

* * *

Ginny ran through the halls of Hogwarts a single thought echoing in her mind.

__

"He's not Harry."

__

* * *

Read and Review please- I love you for it!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, not me.

This entire story is OotP and HBP non-compliant as I began it before both novels were published. Also I know that Blaise is a boy, but I began this story way before his gender had been determined.

Enjoy.

Chapter 9

Draco walked through the school halls, running his speech over in his head. He absently turned corners when he came to dead ends, turning his emotions over and examining them. Here was a hate, rather strong and aimed entirely at Voldemort for stealing his family. A disappointment in his father for being so weak. He had never felt anything but dislike for his conniving, fatuous mother. A… strong fondness for a redhead who desperately wanted him to love her. He just didn't know what love meant. He'd looked it up in the dictionary, but that was entirely unhelpful.

love

1. to have a great attachment to and affection for

2. to have a passionate desire, longing and feelings for

3. to like or desire very much

4. to make love to

Draco felt all these things for Ginny, but he still didn't know exactly what love was.

A sudden noise pulled Draco out of his thoughts. Glancing around him he found himself standing in front of a large portrait of an incredibly fat lady wearing a foul pink dress. He blinked at her, and she glanced at him over the tattered book she was reading.

"Password," she muttered absently, turning her attention back to her book.

"Uh…" Draco mumbled, taken aback. He turned away, intending to leave the secret entrance before anyone noticed. The sound of the painting swinging open behind him stopped him cold. Surely 'uh' couldn't be the password…

"Malfoy?" came a voice behind him. "What are you doing here?"

Draco glanced over his shoulder.

"Wrong Weasley, sorry," he said quickly. "I was just leaving."

Ron narrowed his eyes at him. Hermione peered over his shoulder, her red rimmed eyed looking at Draco with confusion.

"Ron? Why is Malfoy looking for Ginny?" she asked.

"He thinks he's in love with her," Ron replied. "Let's go to the library."

Hermione's jaw dropped and she stood rooted to the spot. She spluttered for a little while but Ron tugged on her hand, pulling her down the hall. She resisted for a moment but then something passed over her face.

"_He's not Harry_," she breathed. "Of course. He's anything but Harry. The library, Ron? Well, let's get going."

Ron and Hermione trotted down the hall hand in hand. Draco stared after them.

"Insane. The lot of them," he muttered under his breath.

Sighing heavily, Draco turned to leave, stopping short when he saw what was standing before him.

"We… need… to talk," gasped an out of breath Ginny.

Draco was struck dumb. He nervously ran his hand through his hair. Ginny gulped several breaths of air before steeling herself.

"Listen," she began. "Hermione made me realise something. You aren't Harry, and…"

"Don't," interrupted Draco.

"But…" Ginny whispered, crushed.

Steeping forward, Draco placed a finger tenderly on her lips.

"Let me explain. I can't love you."

Ginny tried to suppress the lump rising in her throat, but a strangled sob erupted from her lips. Draco closed his eyes.

"I," he continued. "Don't know what love is. You have lived with it all your life and you expect it from those you… care about. But, Ginny, I don't know what it is…"

"Draco," Ginny interrupted coolly. "You are right. I do expect everyone I _love_ to love me back. My entire relationship with Harry was based on me trying to force him to love me. But you are not Harry and I can't force you to love me. I am sorry for trying to force you to do something so hard. But I love you. And I am content to be with you, even if you can't offer me your love, because that is enough."

"I… can't, Ginny. I can't expect you to be with someone who doesn't love you. You deserve so much better."

The lump in Ginny's throat sank and took hold of her heart. She lowered her eyes around her.

"Okay," she whispered. "I'll miss you, Draco."

She turned to leave, but Draco grabbed her hand.

"Dammit, woman, you don't understand."

Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Don't call me woman," she spat. "And speak clearly if you want me to understand."

"I… hurt… when you aren't around. Ginny, I don't think I can survive without you. I need you… I need you to ttmpheeowtalevoo."

"What?" Ginny said, confused.

"You know," Draco replied awkwardly. "Ttmpheeowtalevoo."

Ginny smiled slightly.

"You want me to… what?" she goaded.

"Bloody hell, Gin! I need you to teach me how to love. I want you teach me how to love you."

"You are cute when you blush," she teased.

"Ginny…" he said warningly.

She stepped forward and kissed him gently on the lips, then linked her fingers with his.

"I love you," she whispered.

Draco smiled self consciously and kissed her deeply. Pulling away, Ginny led him by the hand towards the portrait of the fat lady.

"_Fortes_."

The portrait swung open, and Draco looked inquisitively at the red and gold common room.

"Usually, I would be entirely distrustful of the crimson shade of this room, but the colour red has been growing on me."

Ginny laughed and led him to her dorm room.

* * *

Harry sat in a darkened corner of the common room after watching Ginny and Draco go upstairs. They had been so… happy. It had been a long time since he had felt that emotion. Slowly his feelings of resentment faded and a more unsettling feeling rose from his gut, constricting his chest. 

He was alone. And it was his fault.

* * *

"Ahem." 

The happily entwined couple sprang apart guiltily.

"Such indiscretions are not suitable for the library," said Madam Pince shrilly. "Miss Granger, I thought you would know better. Now get out."

Madam Pince whirled away, leaving Ron and Hermione to gather themselves. Hermione giggled and Ron grinned stupidly at her. Slowly his grin faded.

"It shouldn't be this easy," he murmured. "You know, to forgive you."

"I know," said Hermione sadly. "If you chose to… be apart, I would understand. I deserve it."

"I want to try, 'Mione."

She smiled shyly.

"I love you, Ron. And I want to try, too."

Ron smiled and took her hand in his.

"Can we find somewhere else to engage in such indiscretions?" he whispered.

Hermione nodded. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Ron smiled and nodded.

"Room of Requirement."

* * *

Ginny lay enveloped in Draco's arms, feeling euphoric. 

"So let me get this straight," she said smugly. "You need me?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"And you want me?"

"Since the day you cried, Gin. Since the day you cried."

The End.

A/N: So that's it. I know I haven't updated in over a year and a half, but I had a serious case of writer's block. I finally discovered the path I wanted to take with the final chapter (and this was always intended to be the final chapter, I wasn't just finishing it in a rush).

I hope you all like it. Please read and review.


End file.
